Angel's Story
by Kellylad13
Summary: Well all know what Angel is like in Getting to Know You. But have you ever wondered how her and Humphrey got to the way they are now? Why are they so close? Well through the eyes of Angel on the events before and even during Getting to Know You, you will see her side of things (This story may be inappropriate for some)
1. The Worst Day of my life

**A/N: I want to see what you guys think. If you guys like it, I will continue. Hope you guys like it. I know for a lot of you have Angel as your favourite character in 'Getting to Know you', so I thought of making something just for you guys.**

 **I've been thinking about it for a while but I wasn't sure when I would upload it, and whether you guys were like it or not. It won't go like my normal stories, like instead of every day as it happens; it will jump between events of Angel's life up to the points of 'Getting to Know You'. Maybe it could cross over to a few points on that, what Angel's views of events were. Because I'm sure a lot of you want to know what she is thinking.**

 **So enough of my waffle, let's just get to the story. I hope you guys like it. Please offer the amazing support as you always do.**

I watched as my mother and my father's casket were lowered into the ground. It's hard being only eleven years old, and losing both your parents at the same time in the same stupid accident that should not have happened. My entire elementary school came to the funeral, and my two older brothers Year groups from East Jasper High School were there, along with a huge amount of other people. But no matter how many people came, the two that I really wanted to see were never going to come.

I looked up to see my big brother Humphrey. He is only a year older than me but he looks a lot older than he does. He had his hands on my shoulders the entire service. He's holding up good, considering I heard him cry in his room last night. If it wasn't for Humphrey being here with me right now I don't think I would be able to go through with this. I felt Humphrey squeeze my shoulders. There was something really comforting about his big soft hands gently squeezing my shoulders. It made this extremely painful scene, a little less painful.

The priest read out a final prayer. "Give them, o Lord, your peace and let your eternal light shine upon them." The Congregation responded with Amen. "Let us go in the peace of the Lord" the father said. And like that, the thing I have been dreading the last few days was all over. Just like that the crowd all walked away. I turned around to walk away with the congregation. I couldn't stand to look at that scene anymore.

I stood outside the church doors and watched as the groups of people left. I looked at the hearse straight in front of me. I saw the hat that was covered over the Mercedes badge. I walked over to it and lifted it up. It looked exactly like dads hat. I felt my hands shake a little, until I felt a tap on my arm. I looked up and I saw my even older brother Matthew. He and I maybe aren't as close as Humphrey and I are, but that doesn't mean I love him less.

"Come on Angie, let's go home" Matthew said. "Okay" I replied. "Where's Humphrey?" I asked him. Matthew looked back towards the graveyard. I followed his gaze and I saw what he was looking at. Humphrey was standing at the grave, completely still. Matthew and I walked over to him. It was coming up to 5pm, and it was starting to get chilly. The sun was out but the wind made it feel like a minus temperature.

When we got to Humphrey we saw that he was staring into the grave with the two matching coffins. Matthew rested a hand on his shoulder and I grabbed his hand. Humphrey looked into the eyes of both of us before making an awkward grin. "This just doesn't seem real" Humphrey said. I wrapped my arms around Humphrey and hugged him tightly. Matthew joined in on the hug

When we broke off the hug I realised that I was still carrying the hat and I handed it to Humphrey. "Rest in peace old man" Humphrey said tearing up. Humphrey gently set the hat on top of dad's coffin. The three of us then walked away and let the grave diggers do their thing.

The three of us walked past the church doors where I saw the priest standing. I let the guys walk on; I wanted to say something to him. "Hey father. Thank you for that service. It was nice" I said. "That's no problem Angel" the father said as he walked to the hearse. He stopped. "Has anyone seen my hat? It was right here" the father said. I tensed up. 'Shit' I thought. I walked away and caught up with my brothers before he could ask me anything.

(Time skip to 9:30pm)

Back at our house after the funeral, there were just a few close relatives around. They were telling us stories about my mother and father, like how they named me Angel. Apparently, because she fell pregnant with me so quickly after Humphrey was born, she considered it a gift from an Angel. Well that's what my uncle bob said. Auntie Marie said that she thought Angel was a cute girl's name.

Marie and Bob were now listed as our official caretakers. They only live a few minutes away which meant that we now didn't have move out of the house. They created a new bank account for us because we are expecting a huge sum of money to come from the company that the driver of the truck was working for.

But now it was 9:30. Everyone had left; it was just Humphrey, Matthew and me. The three of us just sat in the kitchen table, not really knowing what to do. "I think I'm going to head up to bed. Night guys" Matthew said. "Goodnight" I said. "Night man" Humphrey replied. He walked out of the kitchen and I heard him head up the stairs. "I think it's time we head to bed now too little sister" Humphrey said to me.

"Yeah I suppose" I said as we got up of the kitchen table. "You can head on up sweetie, I'm going to lock up down here" Humphrey said. "Okay, night Humphrey" I said. I walked right out of the kitchen, and I saw the changed living room. We had to move everything to make room for the two coffins. I sighed and then I walked up the stairs.

When I got to the top of the stairs I saw my parent's room door still open. It was left exactly the way it was the night they left. None of us have been in there. It was only my aunt Marie who went in, and she just picked out clothes for my mum and dad to wear in the coffin. I sighed in sadness once again and I walked down the hall past Humphrey's room and into my room. I turned on my light and closed my door.

I striped down to my underwear and I threw my clothes over my chair. I crawled into my bed and pull my quilt over my body. You can tell that we haven't had the heating on because my bed was absolutely freezing. I sighed and lay there, trying to find the motivation to try and sleep.

Then I heard a soft and gentle knock at my door. "Angel you awake?" I heard Humphrey say from outside my door. "Yeah" I responded. "Can I come in" Humphrey requested. "Yeah come on in" I said. Humphrey then opened the door slowly and I turned on my bedside light, that wasn't as bright as my main light, which illuminated the room just bright enough without blinding us.

"What brings you to my lair?" I asked. "Well I figured you were thinking about something so I was wondering if I can help" Humphrey said as he approached my bed. "What makes you think that?" I asked. "Well I didn't get my normal goodnight hug" Humphrey said as he sat beside me on my bed. "I knew I forgot something" I said in frustration. As an action to support that I punched the bed. Humphrey reached for the fist I used and held it gently. "Hey it's alright" Humphrey said soothingly.

There was a silence as Humphrey and I just sat there, him holding my hand. It wasn't awkward though; I could sit here and let Humphrey hold my hand all night. "Listen Angel there's just something I want to say" Humphrey said. "Okay" I said. I straightened up my posture so I looked directly into Humphreys eyes. I loved looking into his eyes, there just something warm about them.

"I know we might not have mum or dad anymore, but I'm just glad that I have you. I'm not going to lie you're the reason why I am still here" Humphrey said. My eyes widened when Humphrey said. "What?" I asked. I just wanted to make sure I heard that right. "If you weren't here Angel, I wouldn't have any other reason to go home" Humphrey said. "Humphrey don't say things like that" I said. "Well its true Angel. I can't sugar coat it" Humphrey said. I sat up on my knees and looked at Humphrey directly in the eye. "Humphrey you're the reason I'm getting through this. If it wasn't for you, I would have no reason to come home" I said. I could feel myself tearing up, but I tried to remain strong.

Humphrey pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him tightly back. "Promise me Humphrey that you will always be here for me" I said. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "I will Angel. If you promise to be there for me too" Humphrey replied. "I promise" I whispered. "I love you Angel" Humphrey whispered in my ear. "I love you too Humphrey" I said. I buried my head in Humphrey's neck and began to softly cry. Humphrey's hands were rubbing up and down my exposed back. "Everything is going to be okay Angel. As long as we have each other you hear me?" Humphrey said. "Yeah" I said as I quietly sobbed.

Humphrey broke off the hug and looked me straight in the eye as he held my shoulder blades. Humphrey took his left hand and wiped away the tears from my eyes. "Goodnight" he said. Humphrey stood up to walk away. "Wait" I said as I reached for his hand. He turned to face me. "Can you maybe… stay here with me tonight? I don't wanna be on my own" I said. In my ears, I honestly thought I sounded pathetic.

"Sure" Humphrey said. He sat back down beside me on the bed. I moved my covers out of the way to make way for him. Humphrey climbed into my bed, and once he was in, I cuddled up to him, laying my head on his chest. I should mention that this isn't the first time that Humphrey and I have cuddled together. But tonight, there was something different about tonight. When Humphrey wrapped his hands around me, I just felt, this sense of security. And I felt something else too, although I can't really describe it; I haven't felt anything like it before.

Humphrey rubbed his hands up and down my back. "Night Angel" Humphrey said. He kissed the top of my head. When he did that a smile slowly appeared on my face. I closed my eyes and relaxed into Humphrey's chest listening to the beautiful rhythm of his heart through his fabric. "Night Humphrey" I said. And it wasn't long after that when I drifted off into sleep.

(Time skip to 9:00am)

I felt a light shine onto my eyelids. My eyes fluttered as a result of that, which resulted in my eyes squinting opening. I was still lying on the same position, my head lying on my amazing big brothers chest. I sighed and I rubbed his top. "This is nice" I said softly. "I agree" I heard Humphrey say. I felt him rub my hair. "Oh good morning Humphrey" I said getting up and rubbing my eyes. "It's good to see you up eventually" Humphrey said. "How long have you been awake?" I asked as I slowly sat up beside Humphrey as he continued to lie down. "About an hour" he replied.

"Why didn't you get up?" I asked. "I couldn't. You were planted firmly and you could not be budged" Humphrey chuckled. "Aren't you such a good brother?" I asked. "Yeah I am" Humphrey replied as he stretched his arms up. I got up and sat up on Humphrey's stomach. "I hope you mean that because you amazing. I honestly don't think I would be who I am if you weren't around" I said. Humphrey put his hand on my left side. "I could say the exact same thing about you Angel"

Humphrey and I do sit like this quite a lot. If you can't tell this by now, he and I are really close. He's my brother and my best friend. I have lied on top of him like this many times before. But this morning, lying with him like this just made me feel so happy. And when I looked down to him and the way he was holding me, like he has many times before, was a lot different. I felt that feeling that I just couldn't explain again. It was like I wanted Humphrey. What does that mean?

"You okay?" Humphrey said that brought me out of my train of thought. "Yeah. Sorry I was thinking" Angel said. "About how hot you older brother is?" Humphrey said. "Yeah of course" I said in a sarcastic tone, unknown to him that actually was kind of close to what I was thinking. "Come on I'm getting up now" Humphrey said. I lifted myself off Humphrey and rested back on the bed. "I was getting comfortable there" I said. "Well sorry sis, I gotta go and make us something to eat"

When Humphrey got up I realised that he was still wearing the clothes that he was wearing the night before. "I didn't realise you were still dressed" I said. Humphrey then turned and looked at each other. Then I think we both realised what I said. I covered my mouth in shock. "Angel if you wanted me to undress all you had to do was ask" Humphrey said. "Well, if I knew it was that easy I would have tried a long time ago" I said teasingly. Humphrey then lifted up his shirt and threw it on the ground. "Excuse me I don't think I asked you to do that" I said. "You didn't need to. If you don't like I can put it back on" Humphrey said. "Hey I wasn't complaining" I said.

"Good, now you wait there for a little while and I will get you your breakfast" Humphrey said as he walked away. "Oh my god you're getting me breakfast in bed? You don't need to do that" I said. "I do" he said, he approached and sat on the bed beside me. "You had a rough day yesterday. And there going to be many more ahead of us. And I'm going to be the best brother I can be so that together, we can make it through this. I honestly need you Angel" Humphrey said. "I need you too Humphrey" I admitted.

Humphrey leaned forward and pecked me on the lips. Before you go all weird or anything, Humphrey and I are close like this. A kiss on the lips means nothing. Well usually it means nothing. That one however, I felt that feeling again. What the fuck is that feeling?

"I'll be back shortly" Humphrey said. "No rush" I said as Humphrey got up and walked out of my room.

What's happening to me? I feel really… I don't know what I'm feeling. But it defiantly involves Humphrey. It's not a bad feeling. I mean it doesn't appear wrong. If anything I enjoy it. I rested my head back on the pillow. I don't know why but this pillow is nowhere near as comfortable as Humphrey's chest. As I was resting I got a beep on my phone that was lying on the table beside me.

I flipped it open, and it was a text from Lily. Lily was a girl in my class who I was friends with.

(Text conversation)

Lily (L): Hey ang. U up?

Angel (A): Yea, jus up now

L: How you sleep? I regret not calling after funeral

A: no it's fine. U didn't miss much anyway

L: Kate was wonderin how your brothers doing?

A: Hums doing okay. Hes makin me someting to eat now

L: I wish hum. Was my bro. I would love BednBreak right now x

K: I hear him comin up with food. Talk later x

L: See ya x

(End of conversation)

As soon as I put my phone down, Humphrey walked into my room holding a bowl of cereal and a glass of Tropicana. "Humphrey I swear to god I love you so much right now" I said as my happiness levels suddenly skyrocketed. I have never ever had breakfast in bed before. "Well you should be. It took me a lot of strength to fight off the last remnants of the Cornflakes from Matthew down there" Humphrey said as he set the stuff down on my bedside table.

"Oh man. I hope he has something to eat" I said. I kind of feel guilty taking the last few bits of breakfast away from Matthew. He refuses to have toast at all in the morning because of 'carbs'. "Yeah. he found the other box of Cornflakes, literally right in front of him" Humphrey said. I chuckled at that. "Well I have to go and get changed now, so try not to spill too much okay" Humphrey said. "Alright. Thank you again Humphrey you are the best brother ever" I said. "And you the best sister anyone can ask for" Humphrey said as he walked out.

I'm glad I have Humphrey as a brother. My parents are gone, and nothing will ever change that, and I will miss them. But now that I know that I have someone like Humphrey by my side, is proof that my life will still be okay. But in reality all I can do is hope it will be okay. With Humphrey by my side, I know it will definitely be a lot of fun.

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? Did you like it? let me know. Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Peace Out :)**


	2. Angel's Journal entries: Humphrey and I

**A/N: Hey Guys. Can't really say much now I have other thing to do so I will make this quick. Thank you for showing good support for the beginning of this story, and I have decided that I will continue this alongside Getting to know You. Maybe sometime it will reach that story's level of success huh? Anyways please continue the amazing support**

 **In this chapter we are going to delve into the beginnings of Angels dirty mind development. So be warned! If this isn't for you I understand.**

" _ **Love it so far! Wait, I'm always going to love your stories" – slenderisbeast**_

Well it's been a year now since my parent's funeral. And I admit that the phrase that they use for gay people when they come out also applies to me, it gets better. I'm twelve now which means I have now started Jasper High school now. So that's interesting. I like it I suppose. Lily and I were put into the same class when we started, so at least now I have my best friend with me again. I should mention this too, there is a guy in our class that I like. His name is Paul and he is from Ireland. His accent is so cute, and he is such a gentleman. Like he is literally the nicest guy you can find out there. Every time he speaks to me I swear I can almost faint.

We have talked a few times, and ever since we've started school I and he have gotten rather close. Like really close. We even text each other quite a bit and he even calls me sweetie all the time. Which believe me in an Irish accent, is incredibly sexy. I've been to his house a few times and that does not sound as dirty as I unintentionally pointed out there now. It's just been hanging out and us helping each other with our homework. His mum and dad seem to like me which is a good sign I suppose.

So what else can I tell you about me? Well I'll just come out with it and I'll say one thing, I have officially hit puberty. About a month after my parent's funeral was when I first noticed I was developing boobs and hair around my vagina. I even have hairs under my arms too. Shh, don't tell anyone about that. And Humphrey has definitely hit puberty; I will tell you that for a fact. I'll talk more about that in a moment.

While we are on the topic of Humphrey, there is one thing that has changed. I mean Humphrey and I were always close. I was going to say we are like brother and sister but then I remembered that we are brother and sister. I'm really dumb aren't I? But we have become more like best friends. Like I'm excited to go home every day after school because that he and I will be having fun like we always do. I can't imagine him out of my life. Without him I literally think that I would have no reason to come home. Matthew is in his final year at school now, although he seems to be getting slightly more distant from us.

How have 'Humphrey and I been growing closer to each other' I hear a few of you ask? Well the best way that I can describe it is that we have grown a lot more comfortable with each other. Like there was an incident a few months back;

(Flashback to seven months ago)

Sunday morning. No school. No outside. Just a day in the house to chill. What can make this day bad in any way. Well, I had literally woken up, and I am not even joking there is not a single thing in my wardrobe or in my drawers to wear. My aunt Marie has been around and she has taken the laundry to Charlie Wong's Laundromats at the other side of the town. The thing is she takes everything, literally. This was the exactly what happened to Humphrey a few weeks ago, and he had to walk around in his underwear for the entire day.

"Angel, it's almost 2 o'clock. I know you're up what the hell is taking you so long?" I heard Humphrey call from the bottom of the stairs. "It's nothing" I called down. Obviously that wasn't good enough for Humphrey and I heard him walking up the stairs and knocking on the door. "Can I come in?" he asked. I've found out that many of the girls in the class hate it when their brothers come into their room and seeing them in their undergarments. Whereas I generally don't care. Humphrey and I are just comfortable with each other. We have seen each other in undies. In fact, Humphrey's figure would be something that girls would think about in their dreams, like have posters have up on their wall gorgeous.

I heard a knock on my door again. "Angel you okay?" I heard Humphrey asking me. Shit I must have lost track. "Sure come on in" I said. Humphrey opened the door slowly as he peered in. "What's up sis?" he asked as he walked in. "Aunt Marie and laundry. Those are the two clues" I said. "Oh she has been doing the laundry, and she's been doing the thing where she takes EVERYTHING" Humphrey said. "Yeah" I replied to Humphrey.

"So what's the problem here?" Humphrey asked. "Well I don't want to walk around in my undies" I said. "Why not?" Humphrey asked me. "I had to do it one-time" Humphrey said. "I just don't feel I look like right for that sort of thing" I admitted. For a while I had been having problems with how I feel about how my body looks. "What the hell do you mean Angel?" Humphrey asked. "I don't like the way I look" I admitted.

"Angel what the hell are you talking about you're beautiful" Humphrey said. I smiled a little when Humphrey said that. It's just the way Humphrey says these things it just lifts my spirits up immensely. "You really think so" I asked him. "Angel if I was a girl I would kill to have your body. I mean look at those tits" Humphrey said. I giggled and grabbed my breasts. "Yeah I know they've gotten bigger haven't they" I said. "Well I don't want to comment on my sisters tits, but yes" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey stop it you're going to make me turn red" I said. "Come on Angel it's no big deal. Come on down stairs. I'm lonely down there" Humphrey said. "Oh are you looking for some girl company" I said. "No, I'm freezing and there is no oil in the heating system so I need someone to hug" Humphrey stated. I had to go down at this point. I should mention that since the night of mum and dads funeral, Humphrey and I have occasionally spent the night in each other's rooms. Nothing what you're thinking off happened, we just cuddled each other as we fell asleep

"Ok ill come down. But please don't say anything about my figure" I said as he opened the door ready for us to go. "Ok fine I won't say how amazing you look okay?" Humphrey asked just before we left. "Well you can say that if you want" I said. "Well look who's changed her mind all of a sudden" Humphrey said. I chuckled softly to myself before following Humphrey down the stairs. We both jumped onto the sofa and sat together as we watched some re runs of some old TV shows.

As we were watching the TV, Humphrey brought the coffee table closer and rested his legs on it. I decided to rest my legs on top of his. He didn't seem to mind at all. In fact I think he liked it. I liked it too. Then I noticed something as were watching an old Friends episode. Humphrey was rubbing my leg. Like just rubbing around my ankle and up around to my knee cap.

"You enjoying my legs?" I asked him. Humphrey shook his head and took his hands away. "Sorry" Humphrey said. "Hey I didn't tell you to stop" I said. Humphrey had a quick chuckle to himself. "Not the first time a girl has told me not to stop". I shook my head and smiled. "You're so dirty" I said to him. "I know, but hey that's just me" Humphrey said. "So, get back to it" I said. Humphrey returned to rubbing my leg. "You like it when I do this?" Humphrey asked. "Something about it just seems nice" I said. Humphrey patted my ankle then continued to rub my legs.

Then the front door opened. I almost shit myself before I realised it was only Matthew. "Hey Matt" Humphrey and I both greeted at the same time. "Hey guys. Angel are you in your underwear?" Matthew asked me. "Yeah, Aunt Marie took like every single one of my clothing line" I said. "Well wear a robe or something at least" Matthew said before walking up the stairs. I felt a little insulted by that for some reason.

"Hey what does he know" Humphrey said as he continued to rub my legs. I have to admit that really soothed me a bit. "You're actually really good at that" I said. "Yeah Sammy says I give good neck massages" Humphrey said. "I take it that means you rub a girl's neck in class" I said. "Yeah, I think she likes me which is why she always asks me to massage her" Humphrey said. "Mind giving me a massage some time?" I asked. "Anytime" Humphrey said with a wink

(End of Flashback)

And ever since that day, not only have I felt a new sense of confidence in my body, I have also made a habit of mine to walk about the house in my underwear. Humphrey has no problem with it at all. And I'm glad he doesn't, I kinda like it when he looks at me. He calls me pretty all the time, and no matter how many times he tells me that I still blush a little. In fact as soon as I get home, I take off my clothes and just walk about in my undies.

I should also mention something that happens to me in school a lot. Not only have I met a really nice guy that I kind of like, the girls have seem to become horn balls. What do I mean? Well whenever Humphrey walks past me and my friends in school, they all just say how hot he is. Lily, my best friend even sighed to me one day 'I would love to ride that rail'. And that's probably the most polite thing she's ever said about him. The other things include like 'I really wish I can date him' and stuff like that.

Oh remember I said that Humphrey has defiantly hurt puberty? Well I'm guess you wanna know how I found that out? Okay, if I tell you, you have to promise not to judge me ok? Sometimes these things just happen and they are out of our control. Okay I will tell you. It was three weeks ago when this happened alright.

One time Humphrey and I were in the house alone. Matthew was away out gallivanting with his friends. So it was only me and Humphrey in the house. I was downstairs watching the TV, and of course me being me I was in my underwear, and Humphrey was upstairs in his room doing whatever thirteen year old boys do. Anyway I was dying to take a leak and I rushed upstairs to go to the toilet. I took a peak into Humphrey's room, and he wasn't in there. It never occurred to me that he would be anywhere else.

So anyways I walked toward to the bathroom door, not thinking logically. I opened the door and there Humphrey was standing there in the middle of the bathroom naked. He must have come out of the shower because his body was dripping wet. "Looks like someone doesn't know how to knock" Humphrey said jokingly. I froze as he turned to me. His penis was; slightly big shall I say. The only way I can think of describing it is 'Heavy but not hard'. You know what I mean?

"Looks like you were having fun in there" I said. Humphrey chuckled and looked down to see himself. "Well I do have to wash it, and when I do he thinks I'm playing with him" Humphrey said. "Yeah sure I'll take your word for it" I said. Humphrey must have noticed I was uncomfortable or awkward or whatever fucking way I was behaving. "You okay?" he asked me. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just this is my first time ever seeing a real dick" I said.

"You've never seen a dick before?" Humphrey asked as he was drying his hair. "I have seen one, just never in the flesh. Actually in real life would be a better and less dirty phrase so we shall use that" I said. Humphrey and I had a little chuckle to ourselves. "So this is the first one you have seen in the flesh, what ya think?" Humphrey asked. "Nice… that's really all I can say. You are my brother, anything else would be…" I couldn't finish my sentence, I just shrugged my shoulders. "It's alright Angel I understand" Humphrey said.

What I did next is what I don't understand. It's not that I regret that I did this, but I just don't understand why at the time I suddenly felt the urge to do this. "Hey you want to see me in return" I said to Humphrey. Humphrey looked a little startled; I don't think he was expecting me to say such a thing. "You sure?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice. "Yeah sure, I mean it's only fair I man I have seen your dick, it's only fair you see mine"

Humphrey opened his mouth wide in a sarcastically shocked fashion. "You want me to see your dick" Humphrey said. I couldn't help but laugh. "Does it look like I have a dick to you?" I said and I rubbed my hand over my underpants. I was surprised to see them a little wet. I must have gotten so excited that I let a little pee escape, hope Humphrey doesn't notice that. "It doesn't look like it, but maybe it's just so small" Humphrey said to me. "You wanna see how small it is" I teased. "It's the only way to find out at this point whether I have a little sister or a little brother" Humphrey said jokingly.

"Alright then, here" I said and I pulled down my underpants showing Humphrey my vagina. "What do you think?" I asked him. "Hang on I need to take it all in" Humphrey said. "Take what in it's a vertical line" I said. Humphrey and I both laughed at each other. "Does it look alright, I'm not really sure if I'm ok or not. See I'm not sure if my vagina looks alright" I said. "I think your pussy looks fine" Humphrey said.

"Pussy?" I asked. I have never head of the term at the time so it kind of through me off. "It's what the guys in the school call vaginas" Humphrey said. "Pussy, I don't know if I like that or not" I said to him. "I was the same, but you get used to it after a while" Humphrey said sitting on the ridge of the bath. By this point he had wrapped a towel around his waist. "Is there any names like that for a penis" I said sitting beside him. "Oh yeah there are loads" Humphrey said. "really, like what?" I asked him like cock, dick, prick, sausage, banana, I could go on" Humphrey said. "They sound way better than the name for this" I said looking down at my still exposed pussy. Hey look, I'm getting used to calling it that now :)

"Aren't you going to put it away now" Humphrey asked me. "I'm not sure, did you tell me how it looks yet?" I asked. "I said it looks fine. Dare I say pretty" Humphrey said. I smiled and pulled my pants back up. "That's good then" I said. "Angel, why do you always have to ask me that?" Humphrey said. I looked at him. I was confused you see. "What do you mean I asked him. "You always ask me how you look. Angel you are beautiful, you shouldn't need to ask me those things" Humphrey said. I looked down to the floor. "I don't know, sometimes I just don't feel good" I said vaguely. "You have nothing to feel worried about sweetie. You are a beautiful young lady and any guy would be lucky to have you" Humphrey said getting up.

Humphrey didn't realise that his towel wasn't tied and it fell down, showing his 'heavy' penis. Or to use the new words, sausage. I smiled when I saw it. "You like it huh?" Humphrey asked as he pulled his towel back up. "Just looks nice I suppose" I said. "Well I still have a long way to go, I've only recently entered puberty" Humphrey admitted. "Well I still have to grow hairs down here" I said pulling back by pants and showing my pussy again. Wow I really have gotten used to this rather quick.

"I'm gonna go get some clothes on and watch Happy Gilmore" Humphrey said. "Hey wait for me when you get down there, I wanna watch it too" I said. "Sure I'll see you down there ok" Humphrey said as he walked out. When he leaved I touched my vagi… I mean pussy, and it seemed to be sweaty. I don't know why I mean I've held it all in, I don't understand how a small bit can escape.

I went down the stairs to see Humphrey siting on the sofa with his spider man pyjamas on. "Perfect timing, I was just about to start" Humphrey said. I sat on the sofa beside him as he pressed play of the DVD players remote. "You not gonna sit with me" Humphrey asked. I don't know why but I didn't cuddle up to Humphrey like I normally did. "Do you want me too?" I asked. "Yeah I like it, makes me feel nice and warm" Humphrey said. I took no hesitation in cuddling up to Humphrey in our normal fashion.

So that's things up to now. A lot has happened hasn't it? And I have a feeling that there is a lot more to come. I feel that Humphrey and I will have other experiences like this for some reason. Eh, maybe I could be wrong. All I know is that I can't stop thinking about Humphreys little man. Does that make me a bad girl? I hope it doesn't, it's just… I can't even describe it. So until next time, I will tell you later. And don't worry; I will go into more detail if you want ;)

Angel xx


	3. Angel's Journal entries: The Heat

**A/N: Well guys. New update into Angel's Journal. Let me know what you think. Hope you like it!**

" **As always another great story from kellylad13 *claps hands*. I love this story and "getting to know you" there is no other word to describe these story's than wonderful Kelly congrats to an amazing imagination and story, sincerely, aubreylegacy2005" – Guest**

" **I would not mind more detail at all lol it makes it interesting and keeps me waiting for updates keep up the good work" – Guest**

Well today was an interesting day. At school things got heated and at home things got hot. I think that phrases sums up everything that happened today pretty well. I don't want to jump the gun so I will start from the beginning. Remember when I said that there was this Irish guy in my class? Well over the last while and since I last wrote in this journal, he and I have become really close. And today, we got to a level of closeness I didn't even realise. And I don't think I as even ready for it. Here's how it went down.

Paul and I were hanging out together during the lunch break. We went a walk and we went to a less populated corridor and we sat down. We weren't going to be there for long though because lunch time was nearly over. But I have to admit there was an element of excitement being alone with Paul. He and I just sat close together as he was telling me one of his stories.

"… and she was like, aaaaahhh-chooo, then she went forward and hit her head of the desk" Paul said. Jesus I couldn't contain my laughter, the story and the way Paul tells it with his Irish accent just makes a funny story even funnier. "I've got to tell you Angel I never thought I would ever meet such a nice girl" Paul said. "What do you mean?" I asked, as I felt my cheeks go a little red with blushing. "Well I was terrified to move here, scared that i was going to make no friends and stuff" Paul said. Paul reached out and took my hand in his. "But you, made moving to Jasper, moving to Canada, so much easier for me" he said. I smiled when he said that.

"Well Paul you are more than welcome" I replied. "I just wish there was some way I could show in appreciation" Paul said. "No Paul. Believe me, getting to know you was a true pleasure" I said. "Thanks Angel" Paul replied. It was silent as our eyes locked together; as we looked into each other deeply. I looked into Pauls blue eyes. They were so sparkly. They reminded me of Humphrey's eyes, although his are much more vibrant, and beautiful. Like Humphreys eyes can remind you of promotional pictures of paradise waters.

Whoa, I am getting off track here. I'm looking at Pauls eyes, why am I thinking about Humphrey. Paul closed his eyes and leaned forward ever so slightly. Wait, is he going to kiss me? Oh my, I have never kissed anyone before; I have no idea what it's like. Am I even good at it? What do I do in return? Oh no I'm gonna be so bad at this!

The sound of the bell broke Paul's inclosing escapade and brought a sigh of relief. "We should go and get our bags" Paul said. "Yeah lets go" I replied. Although I admittedly didn't want Paul to kiss me, I didn't want him to let go of my hand. And from the looks of it he didn't either. As we walked back to class Paul and I just held each other's hand, and we went back to talking about normal things.

Then when school was over I was outside with Lily, and I told her what happened. "I can't believe you too almost kissed" Lily said. "Yeah" I said. "Bet you were excited huh?" Lily asked me. "Well… I'm not too sure I know how to answer that" I said. "What do you mean?" Lily asked me. "Well I've never kissed anyone before, and I literally have no idea what to expect or what to do" I said. "Well I have never kissed anyone either, so I don't know what to expect" Lily said. "I suppose you just have to actually kiss someone to really find out huh" Lily added.

A tap on my shoulder drew my attention away from Lily. I looked up to see my older brother Humphrey standing behind me with that trademark grill on his face. "Hey sis, Mats here. You ready or you walking?" he asked. "No I'm ready. See you later Lily" I said giving her a hug. "Bye Angel. Bye Humphrey" Lily said winking up at my brother. I shook my head and walked to Matthews's car alongside Humphrey. "What was that about?" Humphrey asked me. "Lily's just joking around because she thinks you're hot" Angel said. Humphrey smiled. "At least one of them does" he whispered. "What was that?" I asked. "Nothing" he replied quickly.

So that was all that happened at school. Matthew left Humphrey and I off at the house, he had to go because he wanted to find another job. One that he can at least work on after school is over; I mean this is his leaver's year. Oh I forgot to mention, he passed his driving test and he got a car. Probably should have mentioned that at the start huh. Humphrey and I went into the house, and while Humphrey went straight to the sofa, I went upstairs to my room so I can attempt to do my homework.

After my homework was done, I just lay here on my bed. I was thinking about what Lily said to me today; _"I suppose you just have to actually kiss someone to find out huh?"_ Well that was some useful fucking advice right there; wasn't it? I mean what am I supposed to do? Go find some random guy and go 'hey will you kiss me I wanna know what it feels like', or will I just go up to Paul, the guy I like and say 'listen I never kissed anyone before. Can we kiss so I can make sure I'm not bad at it', I mean how desperate and pathetic would that make me look. I mean Paul is a sweetie so he won't think too much about it, but in my mind it will not make me feel good.

At that moment Humphrey opened the door to my room. "Hang on let me ask my sister" he said as he was opening the door. "Angel; is it pronounced 'Press-buh-ter-ian or is it pronounced Prez-by-Terry-an" Humphrey asked me. "I don't know" I answered. Humphrey lost his smile and it was replaced by what I would call slight concern. "Salty I'm gonna go, I'll call you later. And this discussion is not over" Humphrey said before hanging up his phone.

I couldn't help but wonder what the hell they were discussing, but I'll ask that later. Humphrey wants to talk to me about something. "What's up buttercup" Humphrey said as he approached the bed. "Nothing" I replied. "Angel I can read you like a book. Now you can either tell me what's wrong, or I can make you tell me what's wrong" Humphrey said as he gradually sat beside me on the bed. "Oh really, and how would you make me talk huh?" I asked. In my head, it sounded like I was being interrogated by the police for being involved in organised crime or some shit

"By torturing you" Humphrey said, looking at me with a grin full of devilment. My eyes widened as I realised what he was getting at. "Oh Humphrey no please don't" I pleaded. It didn't work. Humphrey lunged his hands forward and to my abdomen and began to tickle me. I'm extremely ticklish, and Humphrey was really good with his hands. I was laughing uncontrollably as Humphrey was tickling me. I tried to break. "Hu-Hu-Humphrey-y-y that's enough" I said. It didn't work, to ensure I stayed Humphrey got on top of me. "Ok please Humphrey" I said. He was lying on top of me still. "Not until you agree to talk to me" Humphrey said. "Ok I will talk to you" I admitted. Humphrey stopped tickling me. Thank God! "See was that so hard?" Humphrey asked me. "No" I said. I looked up to see Humphrey just lying on top of me. "I'm not going to lie, kinda like seeing you on top of me" I said. "You look good down there too" he replied.

Humphrey got off of me and lay beside me on the bed. "So, you made the agreement. Tell me what's up?" he asked me. "Okay. Well there is a guy I like at school" I said. "Angel that's normal, when you get to this age you like boys" Humphrey replied. I giggled. "Anyway, he likes me too I think. And today, he and I got kind of close" I said. "Close as in…" Humphrey said. "We almost kissed" I said. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Humphrey said. "Yeah" I said. "So you almost kissed a guy today, what's the problem?" Humphrey asked.

"Well I've never kissed a guy before is all" I said. "Oh I get it. You're nervous about how it's going to go" Humphrey said. "Yeah that's exactly what I'm thinking" I said. "Angel, there is nothing you can really do. Unless you can find a guy to practice on" Humphrey said. "What was your first kiss like Humphrey? What's it like to kiss someone in general?" I asked. I knew Humphrey was liked a lot in school, and he has kissed a few girls. I have connections… plus he tells me everything. "Well, Angel it's a lot more than you would expect. It isn't just the lips that's involved; it the tongue, arms, hair and hands are all involved in kissing"

At that moment I thought of an idea. It was kinda creepy, well to maybe an outsider. I decided to see what Humphrey thought about. "Humphrey can I ask a favour?" I asked. "Sure" he replied, he was eager to help me as he always was. But this time I expected it to be different. "But when I tell you what I want, you have to promise to hear me out to the end" I said. "Ok. So tell me what you want, what you really, really want" Humphrey said. "Oh I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want" I replied. Humphrey and I giggled at our banter.

"Ok, you gonna tell me or what?" Humphrey asked. "Ok, what I propose is that… you teach me how to kiss" I said. Humphreys eyes went really wide, like he was expecting something far less, well demanding than that. "Hear me out remember" I said. Humphrey nodded his head. "Well I want to make a good impression on Paul; I want him to really like me. And honestly I want to know what it feels like after the way everyone seems to build it up so much. And I wouldn't want to ask someone other than my best friend" I said grazing the top of Humphreys hand with mine.

"If that's the reason why don't you ask Lily" Humphrey replied chuckling. "Lily's not a guy, and plus she's never been kissed either" I said. "Oh Angel I don't know…" Humphrey said. "Please Humphrey? I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't need it" I said. Those words actually kind of made me sound desperate. "Ok, only on one condition" Humphrey said. "Name it" I said. "Never tell anyone about this. This will only ever stay between me and you" Humphrey said. "I won't tell a soul. I will take it to the grave with me" I said.

"Ok then" Humphrey said. He got up off the bed and walked over to my bedroom door, and closed it. I don't know why, we were the only ones in the house. He returned to my bed right in front of me. "Ok so this is how it's going to go. I will kiss you on the lips, and when I do, I'm gonna…" Humphrey was struggling to find the words. "Tongue?" I asked him. "Yeah, and don't worry it's not as gross as it sounds" Humphrey assured me. "Anything else I should know?" I asked. "Well, when we do this, sometimes people like to get close when they go at it" Humphrey said. "Like?" I asked. "Well they like to hug and hold each other. But I will only do that if you want to ok?" Humphrey asked. "Ok, so shall we do this?" I asked.

"Wow someone seems eager" Humphrey asked as he came closer. "You have me all excited now" I said. "Wow, I never thought of all the girls that I would excite, that one of them would be my sister" Humphrey said. "Well let's just see if you're as good as you claim" I said. "Let's do this" Humphrey said.

I waited for Humphrey to make his move. Humphrey reached forward, grabbed my chin and brought my face closer to his, and our lips connected. The hand that was beneath my chin moved down to my arm. He gripped it lightly. This felt… amazing. Humphrey's lips were so soft and delicate, and I can tell he was smiling. I was too. I felt so comfortable with him, which made this feel even better.

After a few more minutes, I felt Humphreys tongue against my lips. I think this is the tongue thing. I opened my lips and let his tongue pass through them. Our tongues contacted and holy fuck. It was like a thousand volts of electricity went through me. I felt an urge of passion ignite inside me; I let out an involuntary moan. Humphrey withdrew from our kiss. "Did you just moan?" he asked. I nodded. "Are you liking this?" he asked me. "Yeah" I answered. Humphrey brought himself to my ear. "I'm liking this too" he whispered. We looked at each other, smiled and we kissed again.

Our tongues danced a sensual melody, as Humphreys arms wrapped around me and held me close. My hands went to his neck. Without realising it, I pulled Humphrey on top of me. I was lying on my back with Humphrey on top of me, kissing me. Both of us moaned into each other's mouths, my hands went around and grasped on to Humphreys t-shirt. For the first time ever, I could feel how muscular he was. Humphrey brought his hands to my sides, holding me as we were kissing. My hands moved up and got entangled in his hair, pulled him in even closer. Humphrey's left hand went up into my hair, and he was stroking it like I was his pet cat or something. It felt really nice, although not as nice as his big tongue.

I felt a buzz in his lower body, it interrupted our kiss. "Oh, was that your phone or are you enjoying this more than I thought" I said. "Shh you" Humphrey said as he reached into his pockets and brought out his phone. He flipped it open to see what the text message. "Uhhh, Salty wants me to call him" he said. "Do you want to call him now, or do you want to continue this?" I asked rubbing my hand along his chest.

"Hmm, let me think about that?" Humphrey said before planting his lips on to mine. "I think you're liking this too much" I said. "This feels wrong but so good" he said. "I couldn't agree more. I like this but this feels wrong, but does that make it feel good?" I said quickly pecking him. "How bad it feels, the whole taboo of this?" I asked. "Yeah, now shut up" Humphrey said before pulling me in for another kiss.

We had moved to our sides. Humphrey was moving his hand up and down me, it tickled me every time, but I didn't let him know. Then we heard a thud down the stairs. "Hey guys" Matthew shouted from down the stairs. "Hey" I said taking my lips of Humphrey. "I got food guys. My treat! I got the Job!" Matthew shouted. "Man that's amazing" Humphrey called down. "I'm coming now" I shouted.

Humphrey turned to look at me with a cheeky grin on his face. "I didn't think I was that good of a kisser" Humphrey said. "Oi, cheeky" I said slapping his arm. "Come on we should get downstairs" Humphrey said. "Aww, just as soon as I was beginning to enjoy it too" I said getting up out of bed. "Tell you what… if you want to… continue this again… let me know" Humphrey said. "I'll consider it" I said as a smile grew on my face. "We'll talk about this later" Humphrey said walking out of my room.

Once he walked out of my room I collapsed against my bed and moaned. "Oh god" I sighed. I put my hand into my underpants and rubbed my drenched pussy. That was so intense, and I never thought I would get around by Humphrey. Oh god, my pants are soaked. I let my index finger go inside my drenched pussy. I let out a sharp small moan. "Ohh Humphrey" I moaned. "Angel hurry up or ill eat your food" Humphrey called up the stairs. "Or you can eat a certain part of me" I said before walking out

Well that's all that happened so far. I'll fill you in once something else awesome happens

 **A/N: So, What did you guys think? Let me know. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace out :)**


	4. Angel's Journal entries: Lonely Night

**A/N: Well another chapter that's honestly long overdue. Hope you like it**

" **Another awesome chapter. In my opinion (feel free to criticize) this story has reached legendary status! This might just be as good as getting to know you. You rock dude. Keep up the good work" - Destra256**

So, an update on everything I guess is what follows next. Well it has been around a month since I last updated this journal. In case you couldn't remember what happened last time, Humphrey and I made out. I know a lot of you are probably thinking; 'Oh my god. She made out with her brother, disgusting!' with all your sassy voices and all that shit. But I have something to say to you. You aren't in my position, you have no idea where I'm coming from, you have no idea how I feel, so before you can go around saying the shit you want, but I simply don't care. If you were in my shoes believe me you will be doing the exact same.

Ok so now, where was i? I can't remember what my point was. Give me a second. Oh I remember now. Well since that day a month ago, my life has been, different. In a good way. Each day has kinda been like this.

School has been going on as great as always. Paul and I have been growing ever closer. Every lunch time he and I would go on a walk and he is soooooooo funny. The stories he has will literally have you wetting yourself. And he's making it more obvious that he likes me. When we are talking he always mentions something, like 'Angel you have such nice eyes', 'You are so cute' and 'your hair can rival those shampoo models on TV'.

I mean there is no doubt that Paul is one of the nicest guys I have ever met. So I bet you would assume that when he offers me to go back to his house to do a little bit of 'homework', I would go right. Well no I don't. I don't accept the offers to go to his house. I instead would rather go home to see my brother. We would watch some TV for a while and then normally ended up making out. We have managed to work this into a daily routine, having a little make out at night time.

I have no idea what's going on with me. I mean I would rather go home and have a night in with my brother than go over to this sweet, incredible guy's house. Maybe I don't like Paul as much as I thought I did.

So enough about Paul for a bit. How is my status with Humphrey? Well the routine has been amazing. Making out for about half an hour is just amazing. In fact there was only one time when we didn't make out, and that was when he had his friends over. I thought my friends were weird, but I felt reassured after meeting Humphreys. Well actually we did make out that night, but it went down completely different.

Humphrey and his friends were sleeping over on a Saturday night. They were all over the downstairs, living room and kitchen. Oh that includes the bathroom too. God can those guys shit. They blocked the toilet not once, not twice, not even three times, but a total of four times. And Jesus Christ, let's just say that I'm glad that I was upstairs with my door closed. It was that bad that Matthew begged one of his friends to let him go over to theirs. And he managed to escape.

I was texting Lily the time they were down there. She was asking me to come over to hers, but I just could not be assed to go. Plus, I was hoping Humphrey would come up and maybe make out with me. Of course I didn't tell her that. But it was coming up to midnight and there was no sign. So I told Lily I was going to go to sleep, and I turned off the light and put my phone to the side and tried to sleep.

It was coming up to around one in the morning, and I was still awake. I was just struggling to sleep. I was just lying there looking up at the celling and then I thought I heard a faint creaking sound. It was very specific, it sounded like the creak that's on the fifth stair from the top. After a few seconds of serious paranoia, I let it go. I thought that it was just my imagination.

Then just a few seconds later I heard a light knock on my bedroom door. I sat up on my bed and stared at the door. The door opened lightly and I saw the faint light from the hallway creak in. "Angel? You awake?" I heard a soft, familiar voice say. "Humphrey is that you?" I asked. "Yeah it's me" Humphrey said softly as he closed the door to my room gingerly. "What are you doing up here?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes a little. The light, even though it wasn't a lot kind of disturbed my eyes.

"Well I was uncomfortable sleeping on the floor down there" he said as he sat on the bottom of my bed. "Well why did you call in here?" I asked him. I mean don't get me wrong I'm super happy to see him here; I just wanna know why he's here. I mean if he was going to go to actually sleep in his bed, why would he look in here to see if I was awake?

"Well I felt like I never saw you tonight. I missed you. Plus, I love cuddling with my sister" Humphrey said as he was fidgeting with his fingers. I don't know why he was nervous about that. "Aww you want to cuddle with me?" I asked as I made an ill attempt to contain my happiness; a smile appeared on my tired face knowing Humphrey loved cuddles. "Well that's if you want, I wanted to ask first" Humphrey said, again fidgeting his fingers and sounding a little sheepish.

"Humphrey you can cuddle with me any time you want. I like it too you know" I said. Humphrey got up off the bed and reached for my covers. I clamped my hand on top of his and he looking at me with a hint of confusion in those tired eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked me. I raised my eyebrows at him, hoping he would get the hint. "Are you… naked under there?" Humphrey asked.

I giggled and replied; "NO silly. It is way too cold in here in the mornings for that. I'm actually referring to you". He looked at me strangely. "Me?" he asked. "Yeah, if you are planning on sleeping here with me you need to get in some night wear" I suggested. Humphrey smiled and he began to take off his clothes. He first removed the dark jeans that he was wearing that revealed his moderately hairy legs. Then he took off his t-shirt. All there was in my romm was the moonlight. But it was perfect to light the room that just right. You could see the developing body he has. I should have mentioned earlier but Humphrey has started going to the gym with that Canning kid, he's been his friend for years. Anyway back to what's happening.

"How do I look?" Humphrey asked me as he took a step back, laid his hands on his hips and made a pose for me. "Very handsome as always" I said with a slight giggle. "Aww look at you trying to lie to me" Humphrey said as he lifted the bed sheets so that he could climb in beside me. "Don't put yourself down like that Humphrey. You know right how amazing you are" I said as Humphrey got in and pulled the blankets around him.

"It's just, well, I don't want to be one of those guys who thinks he's better than anyone else you know" Humphrey admitted. "Humphrey, you are better than everyone else" I said as I rested my head against Humphrey's chest. "You always know how to cheer me up don't you" Humphrey chuckled lightly. I've noticed that when Humphrey chuckles his chest moves up and down. It's actually kind if soothing.

"That's only because I love my big brother" I said, nestling my face into his neck. Humphrey wrapped his arms around me and held me close. Humphrey was definatly working out with that Hutch guy, noticed how much toner his arms were as he held me. As I nuzzled his neck, I could still get a whiff of his after shave. It was the aftershave I got him for his birthday. It smells amazing, hence why I bought it.

I gave his neck a quick kiss, and I enjoyed how smooth his neck is. Then did something very out of character. I latched my lips onto Humphrey's neck and began sucking on it. Humphrey let out an ever so slight moan. Humphreys hand gripped my side and he began to tenderly squeeze it. I love his touch; it just ignites an excitement inside me. He began rubbing up and down my side as I was sucking his neck. His moans were so hot, really making me hot. A certain part of me really hot anyway, if you know what I mean.

"Angel…" Humphrey said. God hearing him moan my name like that was just the best thing I have ever heard. "Angel…please" Humphrey moaned again. "Yeah Humphrey?" I asked quickly before returning to his neck. "Angel... stop… please" he said. I stopped right away and brought my head up to look at him right in the eye. "Did I do something wrong? Was I bad?" I asked. "No Angel that was amazing" Humphrey said. A smile returned to my face for a split second but then it went away a second later.

"Then why did you ask me to stop?" I asked. "Well in the morning I don't want to be going down there with a hickie" Humphrey said with a chuckle. I giggled. "Well I guess you're right in that front" I said. Humphrey gave me a quick press of the lips. "Go to sleep. You look tired" he said. "Yeah I am" I said as I snuggled back to my position. "Goodnight Humphrey" I said. "Goodnight" Humphrey replied back. He kissed my head before we quickly fell asleep.

Well I'm running out of space to make this entry. Guess that ends this journal log. Well I'll see you guys later. Just thought I'll tell you that. Anyway guys I'll let you know when the next cool happens. So until you guys can nosy at my journal, see ya next time. x


End file.
